Mission, Impossible
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: A tribute to my favorite character on Kotor, Mission Vao MaggOnasi


Mission, Impossible

"Come on girlie, into the cell. Let's go! I havn't got all day to waste with you, I have to get back to my post." A sith trooper snarled.

"Quit crouding me! Sheash! I've met Gamorreans who didn't smell as bad as you sith!" Mission snapped.

The Sith shift himself uncomfortlably. "You think your funny, don't you? But your only making things worse for yourself."

"Why is it that every time you open your mouth to talk, the scent of rancor dung comes out?"

"Maybe a little time in solitary confinement will teach you the proper respect for the Sith!" The trooper warned. "Now, get into the cell!"

Mission rolled her eyes before walking into the large cell. "Who designed those Sith uniforms anyway? A blind Rodian with a sick sence of humor?"

The Sith trooper walked into her cell annoyed. "That's funny. You should tell that to the torturer when he comes in and deals with you."

"What?" Mission said innocently. "You're- you're going to torture me?"

"No snappy come back this time? The thought of torture scares you, hmm? Well it should. The Sith have ways to inflict pain you can't even imagine. It may be a few hours before your torture begins: we're busy interrogating your friends right now. Hey. I know! You could use this time to think up witty ways to beg for mercy. Ha! Ha!" The trooper laughed walking out of the cell and switching the bright purple force field on.

Mission looked at the keycard she pulled out of the trooper's pocket. "Or, I could use the keycard I lifted from your pocket to slice into the security panel and get myself out of this cell." Mission said to herself.

Mission walked over the a panel and slid the card through the scanner. The force field shut off.

"Piece of cake!" Mission stated. "I wonder when people are going to stop underestimating me?"

Mission snuck over to a wicker bin and took out a: viroblade, war vest, stealth generater, a grenade, and 3 medapacks. After she got dressed, she started heading down the hall towards the control room to unlock the door to Carth, Alora, and Bastila's torture room.

She opened the door and found two troopers who tried taking the teen down. But Mission was sucessful in knocking them both out. She sliced into the security panel and opened the door.

"One more panel and we are out of here."

She started down the hallway again. She took a look around the corner and saw a group of Sith troopers. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the frag grenade. She silently tossed it on the ground and let it roll towards the group.

"Hey. Whats..." Mission heard one of the troopers.

The grenade exlpoded killing all 4 troopers. She ran down the hallway and to the room keeping her entire party. She sliced into the panel.

"Got it!" Mission said proudly.

All the doors opened and Mission switched off the force field holding everyone.

"It's about time Mission!" Alora snapped. "We were in there getting our ass burned!"

"Good job, Mission. I knew you wouldn't let us down." Carth said trying to hide what Alora said. "If I remember ther layout of the ship, our equitment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors. After we grab our stuff, we have to get to the main bridge controls. The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hanger where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!"

"We better get moving," Bastila said. "I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord.

"We need some type of plan." Alora suggested.

"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best. A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk."

"Count me in, then." Carth spoke up. "I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm going to find him on the Leviathan's bridge!"

Alora stomach did a flip when she saw the hatred in Carth's eyes. "I'm coming too."

"That's a good idea," Bastila started. "The others can go back to the Ebon Hawk on their own, but Carth and I might need your help. The three of us will get our equitment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of you head down to the docking bay hanger where they've got the Ebon Hawk... You'll have to find a way to deal with guards."

"Don't you worry about that." Candrous said loading his gun. "I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them."

"Good." Alora said nodding in approval. "Go to the equitment room, grab what you need, and get going."

"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open. Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the force be with you." Bastila said.

"We still have to get our equitment. Lets go."

Carth, Alora, and Bastila headed off the the equitment room as the rest of the crew left to the hanger.

_**Notes: I used the name 'Mission, Impossible' from one of my friends who did a visual walk through of Kotor, Padawanmage71 (he's on youtube).**_


End file.
